


Take You

by KrisStylinson



Series: Domestic A/B/O 'Verse [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Desperate Louis, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Louis, Possessive Harry, Slight Dirty Talk, Smut, Toys, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisStylinson/pseuds/KrisStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He wanted Harry here, wanted him to come and</i> take <i>Louis, wanted him to fuck him so hard he couldn't speak. He just wanted Harry inside of him so he could</i> come <i>and finally get some relief.</i></p><p>Or Louis has just gone off his suppressants, and Harry is much too willing to help him get over his heat in hopes of getting his mate pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take You

**Author's Note:**

> I have a much more elaborate A/B/O story started, but I haven't gotten to the sex yet, so I thought, "Hey, why not write some separate alpha-omega smut and see if it works out?" And here we are.
> 
> (Title is ashamedly from Bieber. Despite my feelings about him as a person, the music is still chill with me. Plus I can't think of anything better, so. Title stays.)
> 
>  
> 
> ****  
> [Portugese Translation](http://www.wattpad.com/137940505-larry-colections-take-you)  
> 

Louis is sat on the couch watching a re-run of the absolute shittiest rom-com he's ever seen when it starts.

At first, he just feels hot. He's sweating, so he shucks off the blanket he'd been curled up in for the good part of the day and stretches out his legs. It doesn't seem to help as his body temperature begins rising steadily. Soon enough, he's beginning to feel like he's hurdling towards the sun and he thinks about the only other times in his life that he's felt this fucking _hot_ —

Heat. In heat. He was in heat.

His first thought was _Harry, where's Harry? Need Harry._ But of _course_ this was the day his boss had decided to call them into a surprise meeting during the earlier hours of the day and it was noon, now, and still no sign of Harry's return. He dropped the remote in his hand, sure if he held onto it, it would soon be in pieces on the floor.

He rose from the couch, stripping himself of his shirt on his way into their bedroom and unbuttoning his trousers, surprised by his control thus far. But it was still early-on, which was both comforting and nerve-wracking.

He reached down and rid himself of his joggers, happy when they came off without a fight. He was panting now, and he could _feel_ his dick threatening to burst from its fabric confines along with the steady trail of slick making its way down his thigh and he just wanted something _inside_ of him.

He sighed, catching sight of the clock as he reached into the nightstand drawer to retrieve some toys he'd stocked up on just in case of a situation like this and finding that only ten minutes had passed since this had all started. He fought the urge to grab his phone and demand Harry come home, even though that was what the mated part of his brain was _screaming_ at him to do. But Harry was busy and working and _shit,_ when did it get so fucking hot, again?

He had just wrapped his hand around a thick dildo that wasn't _nearly_ Harry's size but something to fill him nonetheless, when he heard his phone ringing through his haze of lust. But in his fit of arousal, he'd left the damned thing in the sitting room and there wasn't a single doubt in Louis' mind that it was Harry calling him. He felt conflicted—half of him wanted to go, beg Harry to come and knot him already, while the other half was focused on his leaking cock and the toy in his hand.

The latter won, with Louis' mind quickly falling victim to his heat. He quickly dragged his hand down his stomach, pinching his nipples along the way and nearly coming from that alone, and pushing two fingers into his hole. He felt so open already, so prepared to be knotted and full, but Harry wasn't here and he couldn't be, not yet.

He scissored them inside of himself, stretching as much as necessary because he definitely didn't want Harry wasting any time when he got home on stretching Louis out himself when he could be _fucking_ him. It didn't take long until he was adding a third, feeling his desire coiling in the pit of his stomach, warning him of his imminent release.

"Shit," he swore loudly, coming when his middle finger brushed against his prostate. He clenched around his own fingers, but even then, he felt loose. Panting and desperate, he decided that was enough preparation and picked up the dildo once again. He brought it to his entrance, sliding his hands up and down the length of it in efforts to cover it in as much slick as possible before shoving its entirety into himself in one go.

"Fuck, fuck, _Harry,_ " he moaned out, swallowing as he gripped the base of the toy and pulled it out carefully, instantly regretting it when he immediately felt empty and made up for it by thrusting it back into himself. He whimpered at the feeling of being so _full_ , so _stretched_ , but it still wasn't an _alpha,_ wasn't Harry, couldn't knot him. He let out another whine, both from the relief of having something inside of him and the realization that this wasn't what he needed.

He managed another orgasm just like that, with the toy buried deep inside of him and his hands twisting it around in order to hit his prostate. He was producing slick like mad now, feeling the wetness seep through their sheets, and that was something Harry loved during Louis' heats, loved how wet and open he'd get just from one word spoken to Louis.

 _Fuck_. He was so focused on Harry, Harry who could fuck the heat right out of his body, Harry who could fill him up so well, Harry who could fucking _knot_ him and give him some relief, Harry who _wasn't here_ right now—

He let his thoughts wander. He wanted Harry here, wanted him to come and _take_ Louis, wanted him to fuck him so hard he couldn't speak. He just wanted Harry inside of him so he could _come_ and finally get some relief.

He accidentally nudged the base of the dildo during his thoughts, coming again from just the thought of his alpha storming through the door and fucking him into the sheets like he wanted, like he needed. But his dick was still stiff, colored a frustating shade of red, and it seemed like it would be forever until Harry could help him.

He brought his hands to his nipples, giving his arms a rest as he twisted and pinched at them and groaning at how hard and sensitive they were. He could still feel the dildo deep inside of him, and if he rolled his hips _just_ right he could feel it hitting his prostate. He found himself teasing his own nipples as he fucked himself down onto the dildo when he thought he could faintly hear the sound of their front door opening. He felt a twinge of worry at a thirsty alpha having smelled Louis from outside, despite their flat being four floors up, and deciding to come and take Louis for himself. He let out a whine, thinking about how much he wanted that, but not from any alpha—he wanted Harry, always Harry.

He heard footsteps making their way towards the bedroom and he was about ready to just let himself get _knotted_ because he needed it, so, so badly. He took a whiff of the air involuntarily, moaning when he recognized the smell of an alpha. But it smelled familiar, a familiarity one could only feel with their mate and—shit, that meant Harry was here. Harry was here and he could fill Louis up, could knot him.

He groaned, breathlessly letting out desperate pleas of, "Harry, Harry, Harry." It worked like magic, as Louis found himself squinting his eyes at his alpha in the doorway and he came for the fourth time, nearly dry, as he thought about what was sure to come.

"Didn't answer your phone," Harry said and he sounded upset about it, but he was taking off his shirt as he spoke. "Thought something—something bad could've happened to you," he continued, making his way to the bed and to Louis in only his boxers. "Rushed home, worried—"

Louis cut him off by planting his lips against Harry's, instantly taking a hand off of his chest to palm at Harry's throbbing erection. He could feel how thick it was through the material, and he groaned loudly into Harry's mouth because _that was going to be inside of him._

"Smell so good, Lou," Harry muttered, burying his face in Louis' neck. He nipped at the skin, kissing over the scar that had mated them nearly six years ago, when they were tentative teenagers.

Louis whimpered, opening his legs wide and inviting, muttering, "Please, Harry, _please_ , fuck me, want to come so bady."

It was so hot to Harry, the way Louis would become so needy and desperate during his heats, willing to do anything just to get Harry to fuck him. And he sounded so genuine, so real, like if he didn't get Harry inside of him soon he'd burst.

"Yeah," Harry replied, and it was a miracle he could even speak. "Gonna fuck you, Lou, gonna fuck you as hard as I want, then I'm gonna knot you, come inside of you, _shit,_ get you pregnant."

Louis was sure if he hadn't already come four times prior, he would've again just then, the thought of his stomach swollen with Harry's child an inexplicable turn-on. They'd discussed it not too long ago, the idea of kids, and he'd only recently finished his latest pack of suppressants and hadn't bothered with another.

He felt Harry's hand travel to where the dildo was still inside of him, sliding it out with ease and discarding it somewhere on the floor. "Fuck—you used that, didn't you?" he asked, gathering Louis' slick on his fingers to rub on himself. "Bet you used that toy, fucked yourself with it until you came. But you didn't like it, did you? No, won't like it nearly as much as you like my cock, will you?"

Louis shook his head, wanting to shout _No! Never, no, want your cock in me instead_ , but he couldn't find his voice. He moaned softly, guiding Harry's hands to his hole as a sort of silent plea.

Harry got the picture, patting Louis on the bum and whispering, "Hands and knees." But Louis was two steps ahead of him, shifting from his back before Harry uttered a word. He situated himself onto his knees, grabbing a pillow to muffle his cries as he rocked backward, using his hands to spread himself open as a sort of presentation for Harry, a sign of submission, that he was ready to take whatever Harry had to give.

Harry gulped at the sight, shoving his dick into Louis without a warning. Louis moaned in relief, coming dry as soon as he had Harry inside of him, beginning to move his hands from where they were resting on his arse cheeks but Harry growled, pinning both of his hands back where they belonged. "Stay," he hissed, accentuating his words with another thrust. Louis muffled his sounds of pleasure into the pillow, nodding quickly.

With a few more thrusts, Harry was close. He could feel his knot swelling at the base of his dick, and so could Louis if his noises were anything to go by. He let out a deep half-growl-half-moan, gripping Louis' hips tightly and pounding into him relentlessly. "So tight, so good, feel so good around me, gonna make me come."

Louis wanted to shout at him, say _Yes! Please, come inside of me._ But his head was still in the pillow, his voice was still lost, and Harry was thrusting so hard that he could barely move his head if he wanted to.

"Shit, m'coming—" Harry managed out, feeling his knot pop inside of Louis hole, causing Louis to have his sixth orgasm of the night. Louis sighed in relief, feeling Harry's come pulsing inside of him and he was so _full_ and sated—for now, at least.

It took a few more seconds of breathless panting before Harry regained enough consciousness to pull Louis into his chest as he laid on his side. Louis winced inwardly at the slight discomfort of Harry's knot tugging at his rim, but ignored it because he was _knotted_ , for fuck's sake, which was all he had wanted for the past hour and a half.

"Thank you," he muttered. "So much, Harry."

Harry laughed, pulling Louis tighter into his chest. "My pleasure, love."

Louis drifted off soon after, a contented smile on his face. Harry gingerly removed his cock from Louis as soon as his knot went down but kept his arms around him. He debated grabbing a flannel and cleaning him off, but he knew as soon as Louis was awake he'd be ready to go again and be dirty just as quickly as he had been cleaned. Plus he didn't want to shift around too much and cause Louis to wake up, knowing that even fifteen minutes of rest would be good for his mate for the next couple of days.

When Louis woke up only an hour later, he bit his lip and pulled at Harry's clothing until his mate began to stir and immediately opened his legs wide and pleading. Harry was instantly wrapping Louis' thighs around his waist, shoving his cock into Louis without a second thought. He made him come twice before he knotted him, and then another just by grinding his interlocked dick into Louis' bum.

Within the week, Harry had fucked the heat out of Louis and fixed everything with his workplace, explaining the situation. He had just gotten off the phone with the secretary when Louis began kissing at his neck, causing a grin to spread across Harry's face.

"D'you think you could be?" he whispered, causing the older boy to crease his eyebrows in confusion. "You know. Pregnant."

It was no secret that Harry had wanted a baby for as long as they'd been together, and with his recent promotion and Louis finding a job that allowed him to work from home, the latter boy had agreed to go off of his suppressants and try for one. Harry had been ecstatic that day, deciding that they should get to work right away, calling it "practice for the real thing." That had been nearly two months ago, and Louis' suppressants had only recently run out, explaining his early heat.

Louis couldn't keep the smile from his face. "Dunno. Could be."

Harry grinned back just as brightly, beaming at his omega. "I hope so. Thinking of you full of our baby..." he trailed off, his thoughts going wild, "...makes me want it even more."

Louis closed his eyes, humming softly. "You know, I read somewhere that conception is even more likely a few days after a heat ends."

Harry rolled his eyes, knowing Louis _never_ read any sort of male pregnancy book in his life, but flipped himself over so he was hovering over his mate nevertheless. "Oh, really?" he asked.

Louis nodded. "Three, to be exact."

Harry laughed, straddling Louis' thighs. "And what book would you have read that from?"

Louis dismissed the question by murmuring a "Mm, can't remember," and bringing his hands to Harry's neck, tugging him down for a kiss. Harry eagerly complied, licking his way into Louis' mouth. This was what what wanted for the rest of his life, he was sure—a hopefully pregnant Louis, another baby in his arms, and a giddy family upon hearing the news. 

He just hoped when he presented Louis with a ring, he would agree.

**Author's Note:**

> (I swear, domestic Larry just snuck its way into this story.)
> 
> Thanks for reading! This is another I ended up writing all in one night and revised it this morning, so I can only hope it's good-ish. If you find any mistakes, let me know!
> 
> ♡ tumblr: [zourry](http://zourry.tumblr.com) ♡


End file.
